


Making Out

by dustandroses



Series: All in the Making [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Jack's POV, M/M, PWP, Talk of Past Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Daniel and a big bed in Minnesota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  **Warnings:** Reminiscences of Teenage _Heterosexual Sex_  
>  **Notes:** Written to spice up the world of the PG rated _All in the Making_ , but can be read separately without losing a thing.

 

“And this is the bedroom.”  Jack felt a little awkward, not sure what to do.  There was only one bed in the cabin, although there were a couple of cots stored away somewhere, and the couch was lumpy, but sleep-able.  He’d rather they slept together, but Daniel had insisted they take things slow, and he sure didn’t want to screw this up by rushing him.  He’d wait as long as Daniel needed.  But hell, it was going to be a long week if there was no hanky-panky going on.    
  
Daniel dropped his bag just inside the door and took a look around the room.  “This is nice, Jack.  Rustic, but nice.  Better than I expected, I have to admit.”  He moved around the room, touching the dresser, the mantelpiece, the quilt on the bed.  Jack had called ahead of time, and the guy who kept an eye on the place for him had done a good job of getting the cabin ready for them. He'd even put logs in the fireplace. Jack wasn’t sure he’d need them, but even during the summer here, it could get cold in the evenings.   
  
 Jack was pleased; it looked like his cabin had made an impression.  He preened just a bit over Daniel’s praise.  “Well, it’s been in the family for four generations now.  Each generation building on the improvements of the last.  It’s a comfy little retreat.”  
  
Daniel sat on the edge of the bed and bounced, checking out the springs.  When he caught Jack watching him he blushed, but didn’t move, although Jack thought he might.  Instead, he leaned back resting his weight on his arms.  Daniel had slept the last couple of hours of the trip up, so his face still had that sleepy kind of sultry look.  Eyes heavy lidded, a slow lopsided smile grew on his face as he looked Jack up and down.  In his worn jeans and a tight t-shirt, his legs spread just a bit, he looked sexy as hell, and Jack wondered again to himself how he had ever _not_ realized how attracted he was to Daniel.  
  
Jack swallowed heavily.  Daniel really shouldn’t look at him like that if he wasn’t allowed to do anything about it.  But before he could say anything about teasing an old dog Daniel reached out one hand in invitation.  Jack stepped closer and took his hand, not sure exactly what Daniel had in mind.  He was totally unprepared for Daniel’s sharp tug.  He fell forward, trying to slow his fall, but Daniel didn’t release his hand.  
  
Jack landed half on, half off Daniel and rolled over onto his back to avoid crushing him.  But Daniel rolled with him, ending up on top of Jack, laughing.  Jack ran his hands up and down Daniel’s arms and smiled up at him just before Daniel brought his face down and their lips met.  The kiss was slow and languorous and Jack sighed into it, his hands running into Daniel’s hair, just happy to be touching him again.    
  
It was hard to imagine how he’d gotten to this point in just three short days, but at the same time, he found himself wondering how the hell he’d ever lived without it.  For a man who’d never kissed another man before he sure was addicted to it now.  The feeling of the strength and mass of a man’s body, muscles and sinew and bone, was not something he’d ever thought he’d want, but boy had he been wrong about that.  
  
Daniel moved over him, subtly rubbing against his body as their mouths explored each other.  Tongues tangling and separating to seek out new territory; teeth and gums and the roof of the mouth.  Daniel laughed into Jack’s mouth, then pulled back enough to look into his eyes.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I can’t believe we’re doing this, Jack.  It just feels so weird, you know?”  
  
“Oh, great.  Thanks a lot!”  Jack teased him.  
  
“You know what I mean.”  Daniel kissed a line down Jack’s stubbly jaw, then licked the spot at the base of Jack’s ear – the spot that always made him shudder.  “There.”  He sucked on that spot for a bit, and Jack got so caught up in it that he forgot all about the discussion until Daniel continued it – murmuring into Jack’s ear.  “That’s what I’m talking about.  Two days ago, I had no idea that I could make you do that with just the touch of my tongue.  But I know it now.  It works every time.”   
  
“I don’t know what _you’re_ so surprised about.”  Jack stretched his neck to give Daniel more room to play as he sucked and licked his way to the hollow of Jack’s neck, unbuttoning Jack’s shirt as he went, giving himself even more space to explore.  “You’ve had a long time to get comfortable with the idea.  I’ve had less than two days to get used to this whole thing.  _I’m_ the one who should be freaking.”  
  
Daniel paused and pulled back again, looking into Jack’s eyes.  “Are you?  Freaking, I mean?  Because we can stop if you want.”  
  
Jack reached up and pulled him back down.  “Oh, no you don’t.  Get back here, you.”  
  
Daniel propped himself up on his elbow and looked down into Jack’s eyes.  “What am I going to do with you, Jack?”    
  
“Well, from where I’m lying, I’d say pretty much any damn thing you want.”  Daniel’s slow grin just sizzled up and down Jack’s spine, and he had real trouble concentrating on Daniel’s words.  Good thing they were simple ones.  
  
“I think I can handle that.”    
  
“I hope so.”  Daniel leaned down and caught his lips again.  Jack wasn’t sure whether it was the charge of something totally different than he was used to – the thrill of the forbidden, or the fact that it was Daniel, but every time they kissed he felt it clear down to his toes.  The silky smoothness of Daniel’s tongue against his, the heat of his mouth, the strength of his body pressing Jack into the mattress, it was almost too much, but he couldn’t imagine stopping.  
  
Daniel started wiggling and pushing Jack around, and Jack shook his head to clear it.  “What?  What are you doing?”  
  
“Turn around.  I don’t like my legs hanging off the edge of the bed.”  
  
“Oh, sorry.  I guess my telepathy must be on the fritz.”  Jack moved around to situate himself, which was sort of difficult since it seemed that Daniel was in no hurry to get off him.  He just moved with Jack so they never lost contact while they angled their bodies around on the bed.  Jack had to laugh at that.  
  
“You know, this would be easier if…”  
  
“Nope.  You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”  
  
“I’m just saying – just long enough to get-”  
  
Jack’s head landed on the pillow, so they were roughly in the right position, and Daniel’s lips landed on his again seconds later.  Jack totally forgot whatever he had intended to say.  But he doubted it would be worth the effort to try and figure it out, so he just focused his attention on the kissing.  That suited him just fine.  
  
It didn’t take long for the kisses to grow more passionate.  Jack tried to hold back, not wanting to get too carried away.  But it seemed that Daniel was fine with taking the lead, so he just let Daniel show Jack what he was comfortable with.  Besides, the kissing was good.  Really good, despite the occasional shock of stubble burn.  He didn’t have a problem concentrating on that for a while.  
  
As a matter of fact he got so caught up in the kisses that he didn’t even realize when the mood changed.  One minute they were casually making out, relaxing on the bed, and the next thing he knew, Daniel had slipped a leg between his and was rubbing against him, his hips rolling sinuously.  Jack felt his cock begin to harden and he worried about that for a second, but there was no doubt in his mind that the hard heat he felt pressed up against his own hip was Daniel’s cock, so he just went with the flow.    
  
He pulled up one leg, so his foot was flat on the bed, shifting his hips to press more firmly against Daniel’s.  Daniel moaned into his mouth, lifting himself up onto his elbows, which gave his pelvis more leverage to push their hard-ons together.    
  
Jack grunted into their kiss as Daniel ground up against him, and Daniel pulled his mouth free, so he could whisper into Jack’s ear.  “Is this okay with you, Jack?”  He rolled his hips again, making Jack gasp.  He’d been rubbing Daniel’s back and sides with his hands, but he moved them down to grab Daniel’s ass, pulling him closer, tighter up against Jack’s body.  
  
“This answer your question, Daniel?”  He practically gasped his reply, as Daniel went with Jack’s movement, intensifying it, making himself groan into Jack’s ear.  
  
“God, yes.  That feels so good, Jack.  _You_ feel so good.”  He was sucking on that sensitive spot under Jack’s ear again and Jack just couldn’t help the full-length shudder that ran through him.    
  
“Daniel.  Christ, Daniel.  You’re driving me crazy.  I feel like a teenager again.  Making out in the back seat of my Dad’s car, parked out in the woods where nobody can see us.”  
  
“Oh, yeah?  Tell me, Jack.  How far did you get?  Did you make it to second base?  Third?  Did you get her to go all the way, Jack?  Did you fuck your girlfriend in the back seat of your Dad’s car?”  Oh, man.  Jack was a gonner if Daniel turned out to be a talker in bed.  There weren’t too many things Jack loved more than dirty talk.  Daniel shifted again, moving his other leg, getting them both between Jack’s, and Jack just shuddered again, spreading his legs as wide as they would go, knees sprawled to the sides, tilting his pelvis up to rub his cock against Daniel’s prominent hard-on.    
  
He could hear the hissing noise of their jeans as they rubbed up against each other, could feel the zipper on his jeans, and the buttons on Daniel’s.  The way his hips were canted – the way Daniel’s upper body was propped up on his elbows – all the pressure was concentrated on their groins, and Jack worried that he might not last much longer.   
  
The friction was creating a pocket of heat between them that Jack could have sworn would light their clothes on fire if they didn’t stop soon.  But he sure as hell wasn’t gonna be the one to end it.  Not unless he thought Daniel would regret it later, but at this point, he didn’t think that was likely.    
  
Once Daniel had his hands on something, he didn’t want to stop until he’d worked his way through it, and Jack didn’t think that would change just because he wasn’t dealing with an artifact.  Hell, if he survived the next couple of years, he’d qualify for an antique himself, so he didn’t have a problem with letting Daniel concentrate all that intensity on him.  As a matter of fact, that idea turned him on.  Well, it would, if he weren’t already so turned on he didn’t think he could possibly get any harder.  
  
"Tell me what you did in the back seat of that car, Jack. Did she let you put your hands on her? Let you rub her breasts through her clothes? Did you learn how to undo a bra in the back seat of that car?"   
    
Jack's mind was reeling.  He wondered briefly if Daniel was easing them both into the idea of sex with another man by using the familiar.  Reminding Jack of his past, helping to tie that past to the present, and reminding them both of things they were already comfortable with as they stepped into something new.  He tried to guess if Daniel was doing it unconsciously, or if he intended to have this kind of reaction.  But Daniel was talking again, and he couldn’t be bothered to worry it through his brain.  He had more important things to deal with – like a horny Daniel.    
  
"I bet you didn't even have to talk her into the back seat. She was eager for you, wasn't she? When you got your hands under her skirt, I bet her panties were already wet for you."  
  
Daniel moved his head, to grab Jack’s lower lip in his teeth before easing his tongue into Jack’s mouth.  Christ, Daniel’s mouth was so slick and hot and Jack’s body trembled every time Daniel licked his lips open for another kiss.  Jack sucked his tongue fiercely and felt the vibration of Daniel's moan in his own mouth.  He’d have to try that one again sometime.  But not now, ‘cause Daniel was whispering in his ear again and Jack could listen to talk like this all day.  
  
“Did she let you take her panties off?  She must have been so hot for you, so wet and ready. She spread her legs for you, didn’t she, so you could slip your fingers inside?”  Daniel stopped talking for a minute, taking a few deep shuddering breaths.  Jack realized now would be a good time for him to take over, if he could make his brain focus on the task at hand, since it seemed that Daniel could use a break.  
  
So he ran his fingers up and down the back seam of Daniel’s jeans, pulling them slightly, to put pressure on his balls and the cleft of his ass, and he rubbed into that seam as he took up the narrative.  “She wouldn’t take off her blouse for me, but she let me push it up, and I unhooked her bra, so I could suck on her nipples.  She had great nipples, so sensitive.  Once I got her bra out of the way, she was gone.  Her panties were soaked when I pulled them off.”  Daniel started pushing hard against him, his hips moving fast now, his breath gasping into Jack’s ear.    
  
“Oh, god, Daniel, you feel so good.”  
  
Daniel bit his earlobe, then sucked it into his mouth.  Jack moaned loudly as Daniel whispered, his breath stuttering against Jack’s neck.  “Don’t stop, Jack. Tell me.  What happened next?”  
  
“My hands were trembling and slippery from her juices, it took me forever to get the condom on, and she was so anxious.  She kept saying ‘hurry, hurry,’ and I was so excited I was afraid I’d come all over us both before I got it on.”  Jack took a deep breath, listening to the way Daniel was moaning into his shoulder, his open mouth pressed against Jack, licking and sucking, his teeth pressed against the skin.    
  
He could tell Daniel was really close now so he sped up his movements, trying to time his own to Daniel’s, which was hard, since Daniel was losing his rhythm, his hips whipping into Jack’s.  Daniel moved his mouth, his teeth grazing across Jack’s skin to his ear, his voice demanding.  
  
“Tell me, Jack.  Tell me what happened.”  
  
“I finally got the condom on, and pulled her legs up, so she was tight against me and I slipped inside.  She cried out at first, and I thought I was hurting her, so I tried to stop, but she wouldn’t let me.  She wrapped her arms and legs around me and just held on for the ride.  I was out of control, Daniel.  I just started humping like crazy, no idea how to please her.  But I must have done something right because she was so turned on.  I felt her come but I didn’t realize it until later, because I was right there with her.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, Jack.  That’s it.  So close.  So close now.”  
  
Jack slid his hand back between Daniel’s legs, rubbing up against him from behind.  “Jesus, Daniel.  I thought I had it good then.  Wish I’d had you in the back seat of that car.  Your mouth, your ass, your cock, the way you feel against me.  I can’t imagine what it’s going to be like when I get you naked.”  
  
Daniel bit down onto his shoulder, gasping and crying out as he came.  His hips jerked hard into Jack’s two, three times before he collapsed.  He trembled with the aftermath of an incredible orgasm - well, incredible from Jack’s point of view, anyway.  And if he was any judge of post-orgasmic reaction, Daniel felt the same.  Daniel’s pelvis moved in slow circles against Jack’s as he came back to himself, still shuddering and gasping.  
  
Jack took a deep breath as Daniel’s hips rubbed across his own cock, and both of them realized at the same time that Jack hadn’t come yet.  Huh.  Jack wondered how he’d managed to forget that.  But in the midst of Daniel’s passion, he’d totally forgotten about his own.  Daniel lifted up his head, blinking at Jack.  
  
“Christ, Jack.  That was incredible.”  He kissed Jack and slipped his hand down to Jack’s hard-on.  “Now lets see what we can do about this.”  His voice was raw and scratchy, and Jack’s head fell back as Daniel’s mouth went for that spot under his ear again.    
  
“Fuck, Daniel.”  And then he couldn’t talk anymore.  Daniel was scraping his teeth along Jack’s neck, down to his shoulder, running his tongue around the bruise Jack was sure he’d already brought up.  Daniel’s hand rubbed along the contour of Jack’s cock, which was thrumming in time with his racing pulse.  Daniel took the length of it in his hand, squeezing right through the cloth of his jeans and bit down on Jack’s shoulder, sucking hard on that same spot.    
  
Jack had just enough time to realize that Daniel was marking him, claiming Jack, before his orgasm tore through him and he cried out, Daniel’s name on his lips.  His hips jerked up as his whole body writhed, Daniel squeezing and releasing his cock in time with the pulses of his orgasm, sucking hard on his shoulder in that same rhythm.    
  
Jack sagged back down on the bed, every muscle loose and relaxed, sighing as Daniel moved up to cover him again.  Daniel tried to kiss him, but Jack couldn't stop grinning.  
  
“Well, so much for taking it slowly.”  
  
Daniel laughed back down at him.  “Well, I don’t know. We’ve yet to take off any clothing, have we?”  
  
“Yeah, well, I don’t know about you, but sticky jeans are a real pain in the ass, or groin as the case may be, so these jeans are coming off as soon as possible.  I need a shower.”  Jack pushed himself up onto one elbow.  “If you’d like to join me, you’re more than welcome.  But if you’d like to wait, I’ll be out in about ten minutes.”  He fell back against the bed.  “If I can convince myself to move, that is.  I have to tell you, Daniel – that was the most intense sex I’ve ever had with all my clothes on.”  
  
Daniel kissed him again.  “Yeah, me too.”  Then he pulled back from Jack, with a look of disgust on his face.  “Yuck.  You’re right.  Sticky jeans are just too disgusting for me.”  He pulled himself up, and Jack was pleased to see he wasn’t the only one having to struggle with gravity at the moment.  When Daniel was off the bed, wavering slightly, he reached out for Jack in invitation.  But Jack just lay there admiring.    
  
“Damn, Daniel.”  He licked his lips unconsciously as he stared at the sight before him.  Daniel’s hair was messy from Jack’s hands running through it, his lips swollen from Jack’s own. With his shirt rucked up under his arms and one sleeve slipping off his shoulder, he had a slightly lopsided look.  His worn jeans were creased and wrinkled, with a prominent wet spot just to the left of the center of his groin.  Jack licked his lips again as Daniel frowned at him.  
  
“What?”  He was beginning to look a little self conscious, so Jack rolled out of bed and took his hand, pulling Daniel up tight against his own body.    
  
“You – that’s what.  You could tempt a fucking saint looking like you do.  How the hell did I never notice you before?  I must have been blind.”  They kissed again, and Daniel pulled him down the hall to the bathroom.    
  
“So the guy who takes care of this place for you, he turned on the water heater, right?  We’re not going to take a cold shower, are we?”  
  
“Nah, don’t worry.  He’s good.  He should have everything set up for us.”  Jack reached in and turned the shower on, then turned back to Daniel again.  He’d kind of thought that once they’d released a bit of the sexual tension between them, the ardor would cool.  But they hadn’t hit that point yet.  Each kiss was just as passionate and incredible as the last.  He shook his head.  It didn’t matter.  He had a feeling they were all going to be pretty intense for a long time to come.    
  
Jack stripped quickly and stepped into the shower, watching as Daniel followed suit.  Even with sticky come all over his belly, Daniel was the hottest thing he’d seen in years.  He pulled Daniel to him, and the two kissed as the room filled with steam.  Finally, Jack pulled back and smiled as Daniel blinked his eyes, obviously trying to bring Jack into focus.  It looked like Jack wasn’t the only one infatuated, here.  Good.  It works much better in pairs.  
  
He reached for the bar of soap.  “Here, I’ll wash your back, and you can wash mine.”  
  
  
  
End


End file.
